Sobre la nieve, tu calor
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: La soledad que embriaga tu alma lo ha hecho siempre con la mía. Aquí no florece nada, y no sobrevives si no eres fuerte.   Y por eso no debes amar. Ese sentimiento está prohibido, ¿vale?


Hola sempais :d Mary les da la bienvenida a su nueva historia de RusiaxChina. (Nuevamente me ha salido un poco rara. Causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia: Comí demasiadas gomitas con ázucar :D, pero aún así espero que la disfruten, da)

**Hetalia no me pertenece. Es de Himaruya, sus personajes solo los he tomado prestados u.u**

**Advertencia: Yaoi. Posible OC en los personajes. **

Narración de Mary :D

_Narración del General Iniverno._

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre la nieve, tu calor.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_¿Acaso ves algo más? Puedes buscarlo, ¿verdad que sí? Pero sabes que nada hallarás. Abrígate bien, que el invierno eterno en este momento te abrazará. Cierra tus ojos y déjate la mano tomar por mí. _

_No hay nada más allá, ¿verdad que tengo razón? Abre los ojos si no me crees, sí, hazlo así: lentamente. Deja que el frío los envuelva, y no te atrevas a llorar ¿eh? Porque en el momento en que las lágrimas cálidas corran por tu piel, yo mismo me las congelaré y no verás más, no dejare que tus ojos se abran de vuelta. Los cerrare por siempre, como un suave manto. Porque eso es la nieve, el manto que te cubrirá por siempre, así que aprende a amarla. _

_¿No quieres hacerlo? ¿Se te ahogan los sollozos tras tu boca? ¿Ya se están humedeciendo tus ojos? Eso está mal. Porque tú no puedes vivir allá en donde crecen los girasoles, allá donde hay amor. Tú te convertirás en una brisa fría, te convertirás en odio y poder. ¿Serás un gran país llorando el día de hoy?_

_Claro que no. Yo te enseñaré cómo debe ser un país, así que presta atención. No bajes la mirada. Muérdete el labio si eso te ayuda a no llorar, sino tus ojos se cerrarán para siempre, y un niño así no me sirve de nada. Tú eres fuerte, ¿verdad que sí?_

_¿Niegas con la cabeza? Si no eres fuerte hoy lo serás mañana. _

_Levantas la mirada, y buscas algo. Sabes que tengo razón. Ahí no hay nadie. Sólo nieve, solo frío. La soledad que embriaga tu alma lo ha hecho siempre con la mía. Aquí no florece nada, y no sobrevives si no eres fuerte. _

_Y por eso no debes amar. Ese sentimiento está prohibido, ¿vale? _

_Asientes con la cabeza. Ahora levanta la mano y toma la mía. Abraza el invierno como yo lo haré contigo. Te convertiré en el país más grande del mundo. Todos serán uno contigo. Serás odio y poder. _

_Por eso no debes amar. _

_Enciérrate bajo mi frío abrigo y no te atrevas a soltar mi mano, pues en cuanto lo hagas, te hallarás perdido en este frío e interminable manto blanco. Haz lo que te digo… no desobedezcas mis órdenes: las órdenes de tu general. _

Al abrir los ojos, sabe que lo ha vuelto a hacer. Ha desobedecido a su general una vez más. ¿Se habrá enterado ya? ¿Estará esperándole para hacerle pagar? De pensarlo en este momento, no suena realmente importante. Si había de pagar el precio de esas caricias con el frío y la muerte, lo haría.

Lo que hace que separé sus labios de los de Yao no es el miedo al General Invierno. Tan solo es un segundo a recuperar el aliento para volver a chocar su aliento contra el de Yao. Por solo momentos, en el invierno cruel Iván es capaz de volver a encontrar su camino.

Porque su general estaba equivocado: Sí había algo más allá de toda esa nieve. Algo además de frío. Algo además de nieve…

Existía Yao. Existían sus caricias y sus palabras. Existía su calor y su amor. Y quizá nada más, pero ahí estaba.

_¿Y no se irá? ¿No desaparecería de un momento a otro? Tan solo es uno más de tantos hombres mentirosos y crueles. ¿No prefieres abrazarme? Soy soledad. Cierto que puede ser abrumadora, pero habías dicho acostumbrarte ya hace mucho tiempo a ella, además, no te miento, no te lastimo. No me alejo. _

_¿Quieres sufrir por él? Adelante, yo no te detengo. Pero cuando se termine no vengas a mí rogando perdón. Porque ¿sabes? Todo se termina. Solo el invierno aquí perdura, la infinita capa de nieve que cubre los suelos y el cielo gris mientras los copos caen pueden ser _eternos. _Solo yo. Y podría ayudarte a serlo…_

_Si tú no jugarás a que estás enamorado, como lo hace ahora con él. _

Pero Iván no se detiene, y continúa enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de Yao. ¿Y qué si el invierno lo consume? Por una caricia suya, por un beso, por su calor… Que el General Invierno haga lo que quiera con él, poco le importa.

Yao se separa y agacha la cabeza, sus cachetes pintados de un tono carmesí. Iván sonríe sin apartar su mano del rostro del chino. No lleva guantes, no los necesita cuando está con él. Lo invaden con calor, y no con el frío tempestuoso del general.

–¿Te vienes conmigo, aru?– le pregunto Yao, refiriéndose a que vaya a pasar un tiempo con él a China.

La oferta es tentadora, pero Iván no puede seguir dando vueltas a su castigo. El general Invierno debe estar enojado con él por desobedecerlo, pero Iván desea decirle en cara que no le importa, que de Yao no se va a separar.

Le sonríe tiernamente a Yao, y éste ya conoce la respuesta.

–No puedo hoy, da– le susurra con cariño, su aliento le cosquillea el rostro mientras Yao baja la mirada, un poco triste –Quizá después de que hable con mis supervisores.

Yao sabe que se trata más que de supervisores, (pues tanto como los otros países, los supervisores del ruso jamás exigirían algo a Iván) el tono de su voz lo ha delatado, por ahí se le ha escapado un ligero carraspeo y nerviosismo, tal vez incluso una nota de miedo. Yao sabe que se trata del General Invierno, con el que tanto hablaba en un pasado Iván.

En un pasado no muy lejano. En un pasado donde ambos se miraban y sonreían como simples cómplices de travesura aunque nunca hubiesen hecho nada. Su travesura residía en sentir lo que sentían. Su pecado era haberlo convertido en un sentimiento carnal. Con besos, y caricias. Con suspiros y palabras cariñosas.

Susurros que el viento se llevaba, pero que en el corazón perduraban.

–Luego iré con China, da– continúo Iván mientras le ponía un dedo en los labios.

–De acuerdo, aru.

_Pisas la nieve ahora. Tus pasos son lentos, pesados, tus pies son tabiques en cuanto pisas la nieve, en cuanto ves tú aliento salir de la boca a cada respiración. Veo que ahora usas tus guantes, y de vez en cuando las frotas una con otra para darte más calor. _

_¿Sabes por qué te dije que no amaras? ¿Logras comprender el por qué ahora? _

_¿No después de sentir aquel reconfortarte calor, acercarte al invierno es… devastador? ¿No sientes tus manos congelarse y a tus pies temblar de manera que parece que en cualquier momento te caerás sobre las rodillas y golpearás tu cabeza contra la nieve, como una dulce almohada?_

_Siente el frío y vuelve a dejar que te abrace. Puedo darte una última oportunidad, porque eres un chico fuerte. Te doy un chance, solo si prometes que esta vez no me fallarás. _

_No regresarás con ese mentiroso, y a cambio mi viento frío te protegerá del dolor emocional que causan los sentimientos. _

_¿No son inútiles éstos? Para lo único que sirven es para lastimar. Cada palabra que uno pronuncia es un arma potencial. Un arma mucho más cruel que un cuchillo o que la más avanzada pistola del mundo. Y tú y yo sabemos muchos de armas, ¿verdad?_

_Por eso nos comprendíamos. _

_Pero ahora que esta él, no es así. ¿Por qué, Iván? ¿No eres el poderoso Rusia? ¿No quieres que todos rueguen por sus almas y pidan tu compasión? ¿No quieres que todos sean unos contigo? _

_Pues entonces vuelve a escuchar el susurro del viento. Vuelve a escuchar mis palabras. _

_Abandona a Yao. Hazlo ya, o cae en la profunda oscuridad que yace sobre tu solitario corazón. Porque Yao no lo ha tomado. Tu corazón es mío. Tu voluntad también. _

_Lo prometiste aquella vez. Tu supervivencia por tu lealtad. ¿Dónde está, pues?_

_Pero ya te lo dije. Te doy una última oportunidad. _

_–No regreses con Yao._

_Te detienes. No me muestras tus ojos, están ocultos tras tu mata de pelo. El tiempo se congela, es curioso, nunca había podido yo hacer eso. Ó tal vez sea solo que como aquí no hay nada, y tu no te estás moviendo…_

_–No. Regresaré con Yao, da. _

_Dejó de mover el viento. ¿Qué dices?_

_–¿Te atreves a desobedecerme? ¿A renunciar a tu supervivencia?_

_Levantas la mirada. _

_–Sí. Por China. Por mí. Por los dos. No quiero este frío, no te _quiero a ti.

_No hay nada. Sé que piensas que tampoco _existo _yo. Desde hace mucho tiempo lo piensas. Crees que _solo existe _él. Pero te equivocas, ¿sabes?_

_Tu pequeño amor no es más que una suma a tus heridas. Lo verás. _

_Ya lo sabrás._

Yao mete una última prenda de su ropa favorita a su mochila con una sonrisa. Ha decidido ir a Rusia a visitar a Iván. Después de todo, él siempre va a donde él. Sabe que puede ser que solo le guste estar en el país, pues a pesar de que siempre lo había invitado ir a Rusia, Yao se negó. En ese lugar hacía mucho frío. Así que Iván accedió ir a China, y una vez que fue ahí… bueno, uno podría decir que ya no podía sacarlo.

Siempre buscaba los campos de girasoles. De hecho, recordaba haber escuchado, de los labios del propio Iván, que al verlos aquella vez, a esas grandes y esplendorosas flores, era la primera vez que había visto un girasol.

Le gustaron mucho.

–Como China, da.

Yao se sonrojo al recordar aquellas palabras. Y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, cerro su mochila con movimientos aún torpes.

A Rusia le vendría bien no descuidar los asuntos de su país por pasar tiempo con él. Esta vez, Yao se daría el lujo de olvidar que tenía un país que cuidar. Tan solo para estar con Iván…

Dos horas después partió.

_Admito que uno se siente solo cuando no se quiere ni pisar tus tierras. Seguro que eso es lo que te pasa, ¿no, Iván? Esta es la primera vez que pronunció tu nombre, y eso me causa cierta satisfacción. De ahora en adelante, para recuperar a Rusia, me apoderaré de Iván. _

_¡Ah!, ¿Pero qué es eso? Ó más bien… ¿quién es?_

_Esta pisando mi territorio. Sus pequeños pies cubiertos por botas se hunden en la nieve y él ahoga una exclamación. No eres tú, Iván. _

_¡Venga a mirar nada más! Es nadie más ni nadie menos que tu pequeño amigo, Wang Yao. No quepo en mi éxtasis. ¡Perfecto! Ya verás, Iván. Yo también me hare muy amigo de Yao, veré que tan fuerte es… Abrazando su cuerpo con mí frío. Igual a ti. Veremos ya si se aguanta. _

El viento sopla con tanta fuerza que Yao tiene que reprimir sus gemidos, cada ráfaga parece una ventisca. Se soba con una mano enguantada la mejilla, le arde como si le hubieran cortado.

Hay demasiada nieve y el aire le impide abrir los ojos para buscar refugio, porque eso es lo que debe hacer.

–Hace mucho frío, aru– susurro Yao, luchando contra el fuerte aire que arreciaba a su contra, lo empujaba hacia el lado opuesto de la casa de Iván –No me sorprende que Rusia sea como es, aru.

Y aún así, la manera de ser de Iván, en algún momento lo atrapo. Porque en realidad, Iván no era malo. Era inocente e ingenuo, amable y cariñoso. Claro que a veces sus cambios de humor lograban ponerle los pelos de punta, a él y a todos los demás, pero al final, Iván seguía siendo… al que _amaba. _

Froto sus manos y les soplo, su aliento cálido, que debía de pegarle en el rostro aunque fuera un poco se congelo en el aire, y regreso hacia su rostro como el mismo aire que soplaba. Ni su mejor abrigo sobre cuatro suéteres más le aliviaba el frío.

Por un momento se arrepintió de no haber llamado a Iván para que él lo recogiera. Pero así se perdería la sorpresa.

Sonrió levemente, con la boca temblando bajo los efectos del frío. Siguió caminando, sus pies hundiéndose entre la fina nieve y haciéndole estremecer.

Ahora comenzó a frotar sus manos en los brazos. No dejaba de temblar. ¡Demonios! Pobrecillo de Iván. En cuanto llegara Yao le pediría que lo abrazara, para que su calor prohibiera la entrada al frío. Y para aclararle de una vez por todas que cuando tuviera frío, no dudara en decírselo. Con un abrazo y un beso le haría olvidar (como siempre) que Rusia era _este _tipo de lugar.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta: Entre más pensaba en Iván y sus fuertes brazos rodeándole por la cintura, y atrayéndolo a sus labios, menos sentía el frío.

–¡Entonces pensaré mucho en Rusia, aru!

Y así se fue caminando, pensando en su querido ruso. El frío fue más soportable.

_Condenado mocoso. Ha dejado de temblar. Incluso esta sonriendo. _

_Mirándolo bien, creo que se parece un poco a ti, Iván. Su corazón está herido, está detenido hasta pensar en ti. Absurdo. Absolutamente ridículo. ¿Es esta la reacción que causa el supuesto amor? No muy especial que digamos… Se me ocurre que podría arrojar vientos aún más fuertes. Vientos de muerte. _

_Hay que hacerlo. Te demostraré cuan frágil es la vida, y por ello el amor. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Iván? ¿No quieres ver la sangre de él corriendo sobre la nieve? Querías color sobre ese manto blanco que cuando pequeño siempre odiaste, y que has vuelto a odiar de nuevo. Esto será divertido, porque yo también empiezo a aburrirme de ver la nieve. Sola, blanca. _

_Un poco de color es lo que hace falta. Incluso si tan solo son sus bellos cabellos negros desparramados, y sus ojos cerrándose mientras los copos de nieve terminan por cubrirlo. Una obra de arte. Una tragedia. _

_Y tú sabrás que debiste hacerme caso. No debiste enamorarte, porque eres como este lugar. Todo muere bajo sus manos, sobre tus pies y ante sus ojos. _

_No divago más. Es hora de trabajar. _

Yao cae al suelo, jadeando. ¿Cuánto llevaba caminando entre la nieve? Su rostro ya no le ardía, y eso no lo podía considerar una buena señal. Era ese silencio solo roto por el aire pegando fuerte sobre sus oídos y la nada que había delante, atrás, a un lado y al otro.

¿Dónde estaba Iván? Necesitaba sus brazos, ahora.

Comenzó a toser frenéticamente. Desearía tener algo más abrigador sobre su cuerpo. Se apretó el pecho con los brazos, temblaba con la rapidez del batir de alas de un colibrí. Este frío era demasiado horrible como para considerarlo normal. ¿Ó lo sería?

Bien. Había que admitir que hacer esto había sido una mala idea, debió de haber esperado a Iván como siempre lo hacía, como siempre le hacía prometer Rusia. Entre más tiempo se quedaba arrodillado, sentía como la nieve se iba hundiendo bajo su peso. El viento le quito el gorrito rojo que cubría su cabeza.

Sus dientes castañeaban, pero Yao seguía sin oír otra cosa que el viento chocando sobre sus oídos. Y podría jurar que muy a lo lejos, una risa extraña. Se la llevaba el viento así como la traía.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya se estaba imaginando cosas.

Con los brazos aún sobre su pecho trató de pararse. Pero el viento lo empujo hacia atrás.

Del fondo de su ser llegó un pánico terrible. ¿Era que el viento se estaba haciendo más fuerte o él más débil? Fuera como fuese, si no salía pronto de ahí iba a morir.

–¡Haiya~!– dijo el chino temblando de frío mientras se sentaba sobre la nieve –¡No pienso morir así, aru! ¡Se necesita mucho más para vencerme, aru!

Logró ponerse de pie y avanzar unos pasos más, antes de que el viento arreciera más (o él se hiciera más débil).

_¿No te pesan ya los ojos? Súmete conmigo, pequeño Yao, súmete conmigo a un eterno sueño bajo mi manto. Veo que ya no puedes… no creo necesitar mucho más para derribarte. No me aguanto a no lanzar una carcajada. Siento que tú la has escuchado. Sé que lo has hecho. ¿No te tiemblan ya las piernas? Cae una primero, tu rodilla hace un sonido sordo, tenue. Tu segunda rodilla cae y sonrió. Mi frío ya te está matando, ¿no?_

_Iván no puede verme ahora, y no te ve a ti. Pronto no podrá encontrarte jamás. No te sentirá entre sus brazos. _

_No olvidará su promesa conmigo. _

_¿Te paras de nuevo? Gritas algo. Me carcajeo un poco más. ¿Crees poder vencerme? Te equivocas. _

_El viento arrecia. Sueltas un gemido, pero te mantienes de pie. ¿Para qué te fuerzas? Tarde o temprano vas a caer. Es una lástima, pienso de pronto, eres un país bastante fuerte. _

_Pero no lo suficiente, ¿verdad? Porque has vuelto a caer. Esta vez te tiras de costado. Tus dientes castañean con fuerza. Te he ganado, Wang Yao. _

_Entre el silencio, espero tu último suspiro. _

–¡Rusia san!, ¡Rusia san!

Iván se gira a ver a Toris, que ha entrado corriendo, interrumpiendo una junta con uno de sus supervisores.

–¿Ah?– pregunta inocente –¿Lituania? ¿Qué ha pasado que interrumpes tan de repente? Ese comportamiento no es normal en ti, da.

Toris se estremece nervioso.

–Ah… yo– comienza a tartamudear. La sonrisa inocente de Iván le causa mucho temor, en especial al saber que detrás de esa sonrisa no se escondía un conejito blanco. Pero lo que tenía que decir era mucho más importante… –China san…

–¿Qué pasa con China san, da?– pregunto el ruso.

–Rusia san… lo han visto en la frontera dos hombres… dicen que venía aquí… debió llegar antes que ellos, pero no se ha reportado aquí a China san…

En ese momento, la sonrisa de Iván desapareció. Se puso de pie con rapidez y salió corriendo del cuarto donde se ejecutaba la junta, dejando a un supervisor y a Toris un poco confundido.

_Ya han pasado unas dos horas. La nieve ya hizo sus montañas en algunas partes de tu cuerpo y sin embargo sigues respirando, tenuemente. Ya no falta mucho. _

_¿Intentas ponerte de pie?, tus manos tiemblan bajo tu peso. Pequeño mocoso ignorante. Vas a morir, y ya no queda más remedio, ¿por qué seguir esforzándote? _

_Susurras el nombre de Iván. Ja. Como si de verdad fuera él por quien te levantas. Hazle un favor a los dos y déjate caer. Yo si cuido bien de Rusia, es mi trabajo. Tú solo estorbas. _

_¿No sabes que por ti su corazón lloraba cada noche? Aquellos pinchazos que de pronto se clavaban sobre su corazón. La falsa sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro al verte. Diga lo que diga, Iván sabe que odia _amarte. 

_Pero el amor tiene límite. No es como mi basto cuerpo. Yo soy infinito. Yo soy eterno. En Rusia no hay calor, en Iván no debe entonces haber amor. _

_Déjate caer y entonces yo… _

_¡¿Qué haces aquí, Iván? No. Lo arruinarás todo. ¡Vete! _

_Aún no lo ha visto… aún puedo cubrirlo. Iván no te verá… puedo, puedo hacerlo. _

–Iván…– susurro Yao mientras se dejaba caer sobre la nieve.

El cielo gris era lo único que podía ver, eso y la infinita cantidad de nieve que caía a su lado.

Su cuerpo entumecido, había dejado de producir aquellos ligeros espasmos. Iba a morir. Quizá no podía arrepentirse de nada… solo lamentaba no poder ver a Iván una vez más. Y saborear sus labios.

Sus parpados le pesaban y la vista se le hacía nublosa entre más tiempo pasaba. Un ligero suspiro fue lo último que sintió salir de sus labios en esos momentos en que la piel se le congelaba por el fuerte viento.

–¡YAO!

¿Era acaso Iván? Su cabeza se giro de lado en un último esfuerzo. Podía ver que alguien corría hacia él: Iván.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapo de los labios.

Hizo otro esfuerzo por levantar la mano, temblando la hizo girar hacia donde veía a Iván. Susurrando pronunció tres palabras, pero aquellas no salieron realmente de su garganta. La fuerza le fue arrebatada y su mano cayó con otro golpe sordo sobre la nieve, antes de cerrar los ojos.

–¡YAO!– gritó Iván mientras daba alcance al cuerpo inerte de Yao, se echó de rodillas sin pensarlo, pero las fuerzas en los brazos le abandonaron, impidiendo sujetar al chino que yacía tan quieto como la muerte –Y…Yao…

Las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos mientras los sollozos se hacían presentes. Corrieron por sus mejillas y le calentaron un poco los ojos, pero al segundo siguiente se volvían pesadas. Lágrimas congeladas.

La primera regla del general Invierno: No llores, porque si lo haces, tus lágrimas congeladas te impedirán abrir los ojos. Los sellaran.

Debía… Iván debía… no llorar, para que sus ojos no se sellaran… y…

¿Qué le importaba no volver a abrirlos jamás?

–¡Yao!– gritó mientras con fuerza levantaba los brazos y cargaba el torso y la cabeza del chino, lo acuno en su pecho mientras seguía gritando su nombre una y otra vez –¡Yao! ¡Yao! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! ¡Yao!

En un intento por regresarle su calor a Yao, Iván se quito su abrigo y rodeando desde la cabeza del pelinegro hasta su espalda. Lo siguió acunando contra su pecho, cada vez más fuerte.

–¡YAO!

Iván sigue ahí hincado. Al final, todavía derramando lágrimas se acuesta al lado de Yao y lo abraza con todo su cuerpo.

Yao siempre había olido a campo, ahora olía a nieve. No. Ahora no olía a nada. Estrechó a Yao con más fuerza, y comenzó a frotar sus manos por los brazos del chino. Incluso, llegó a besarle los labios y todo el rostro, buscando que esas caricias que cuando eran otorgadas bajo el sol y que le producían tanto calor a él, lo hicieran también con Yao.

Que le devolvieran la vida.

O que el invierno le quitara también la de él.

_La vida es la cosa más frágil del mundo. Casi tanto como lo es el amor. _

_–Déjalo ya– te susurro por medio del viento –No hay nada que puedas hacer. Está muerto, ¿verdad?_

_Iván niega con la cabeza una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. _

_–No podrás abrir los ojos si sigues así._

_–¡No me importa, da! ¡Quiero a Yao! ¡Quiero que despierte!_

_–No lo va a hacer. _

_–¡Tiene que! Por favor… ¡Yao, despierta!_

_–Te congelarás tu también si te quedas aquí. Al menos ponte el abrigo. _

_–¡NO!_

_–Eres un mocoso maleducado. He hecho todo por ti… ¿Así es cómo me correspondes mi ayuda?_

_–¡Has hecho daño a Yao, da!_

_–Yo no le he hecho nada. _

_–¡Siempre me has hecho daño a mí!_

_–Siempre te he protegido. _

_Esta vez no respondes. ¿Qué te pasa? Ahora ni siquiera sollozas, te quedas quieto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido. _

_–Aru…_

_¿Qué has dicho?_

_–Y…Yao…_

_¿No has sido tú? ¿Entonces… quién…? _

Yao abre los ojos con tremendo esfuerzo. Arriba de él aún sigue el cielo gris. Pero ahora ahí esta Iván, mirándote sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Las lágrimas aún surcaban sus mejillas, y Yao se sorprendió por ello.

–¿Qué…?

Iván le puso la mano en la mejilla y sonrió.

–Estás bien, da… Estás… bien…

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Iván se lanzó a abrazarlo.

–I…Iván…aru…

*2 días después*

–¿Te gusta cómo me ha quedado el dango, da?

Iván le había extendido un plato repleto de dango a Yao, que comía tranquilamente en la cama cubierto por sábanas. Se llevó el dango a la boca y de inmediato se tensó. En realidad el dango sabía demasiado dulce. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo en asentir y tragar, luego sonrió tímidamente, tratando de evitar las arqueadas que se obligo a reprimir.

–¡Qué bueno, da!

–Oye… Rusia, aru…– dijo Yao segundos después de que Iván le retirara el plato de las manos y que el asco se le había pasado… un poco.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba en peligro, aru?

–¿Eh?– preguntó el ruso, inocente –Lituania san me dijo que unos hombres comentaron que te habían visto, pero no habías llegado, así que fui a buscarte, da.

–Ya veo…– susurro Yao –¿Y cómo sabías dónde estaba, aru?

–No lo sabía, da– dijo Iván sonriendo tiernamente –Simplemente seguí mis instintos…

Yao sintió un tic en su ojito. Vaya que había tenido suerte. Luego de unos segundos le sonrió a Iván.

–¿Sabes?– le pregunto. Rusia se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acaricio los cabellos, mientras el chino se sonrojaba –Tu país es muy frío, aru…

Iván frunció el ceño. Aún no olvidaba lo que había hecho su general Invierno.

–Sí. Lo es– afirmó.

–Entonces… No vayas a dudar en visitarme cuando te plazca, aru. Ya sabes que… mi país es tu país, aru.

Iván lo miro con un parpadeo rápido, sorprendido. Después una sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro y luego se acercó a besar a Yao.

_El invierno es eterno aquí. ¿Por qué sientes calor? Te dije que obedecieras mis órdenes y prometiste ería así. _

_Y sin embargo los besas. Lo amas, ¿verdad que sí? _

_Siempre supe que pasaría. Después de todo, nadie escapa al amor. _

_Excepto yo._

**FIN, da ^^**

* * *

><p>Les advertí que podía estar un poco raro u.u, pero así soy yo (en especial con gomitas de San Luis ^o^)<p>

Agradezco que lean y dejen review OwO, con ello evitan que el General Invierno interfiera una vez más en el amor de Yao e Iván ¬¬#

Notas: En realidad... jamás he oído del General Invierno hasta meterme en wikipedia el día de hoy, y se me ocurrió esto bajo la dosis de azucar, así que si he ofendido a alguien con alguna de mis incoherencias, lo lamento u.u

Matta ne, sempais, hum :d


End file.
